


birthday cake ice cream

by daltonacademyfightclub



Series: real (and not real) Americans [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cesaro doesn't understand American traditions, Domestic Fluff, Jack is a whiny ice cube, M/M, or our sugar intake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 27 is Cesaro's birthday, and his boyfriend does his best to make it a memorable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday cake ice cream

“Now explain to me why you left me out there to clean up the kitchen by myself?” Jack came into the bedroom five minutes after Antonio had settled in under the covers. “Just ‘cause you’re the birthday boy doesn’t mean that you can leave me high and dry when it’s time to clean up.” He started undressing, making it a point to ignore the way that Antonio was lovingly watching him as more and more layers of clothing left his body.

“ _Scusa_ ,” Antonio replied politely, batting his eyelashes when Jack turned around to glare and yank his top pair of sweatpants off at the same time. “It won’t happen again, you know that.”

“Like _hell_ it won’t,” Jack said, trying to sound angry one last time before chuckling. “You’re ridiculous, ‘Tonio.” He looked at the clock next to his boyfriend on the bedstand. “I can’t believe we’re getting to bed this late. It’s almost two in the morning.”

“ _Vieil homme_ ,” Antonio teased, scrunching up his nose at him. Jack wasn’t entirely sure what he’d just said, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Antonio just called him an old man. Which was big talk coming from the older one in the relationship.

“Alright, _now_ you’re gonna get it.” Jack dove into the covers, well aware of how the winter chill that inevitably leaked into the apartment would bother the hell out of Antonio when Jack’s skin touched his. Sure enough, the other man scrambled to get away from him while at the same time trying not to fall off the other side of the bed. Covers went flying and a pillow managed to be launched into Jack’s chest, but after the initial fur flew, the two of them were left on opposite sides of the bed: Jack grinning menacingly from the head, holding a pillow as a shield as the cold continued to make him an even stronger weapon while Antonio was at the foot, covers wrapped around him like a little Swiss roll as he stared back at Jack cautiously, waiting for Jack’s next move.

Despite the fact that he probably _could_ tackle Antonio to the floor without even considering his bum arm, Jack just leaned back on the headboard and smiled. It was late, and since he had the pillows, Antonio had to come back up there to join him soon enough.

“Oh, _Antonio_ ,” Jack drawled, crossing his legs and putting the pillow back down from where he’d snatched it up in self-defense. “Don’t you wanna snuggle up with your bearcub?”

“No,” Antonio said hesitantly and very obviously lying, still watching Jack from the end of the bed as a preemptive action. “You’re going to jump on me if I do.”

“As much as you deserve your birthday spankings,” Jack continued, his lisp accidentally catching on his emphasis of the word ‘spankings’, “I promise not to lay a hurtful finger on you if you come back up here to lay back down with me.”

“You promise?”

Jack held his arms out for Antonio to tuck himself into them, crossing the fingers of one hand. “Scout’s honor. Now c’mon, ‘Tonio. It’s late and it’s cold.”

Jack could’ve sworn he heard his boyfriend mumble “well, who started this in the first place” as he made his way back up the bed, blankets in tow, but he was too pleased to soon have Antonio back in his arms to start the bedroom blood feud over again. Besides, he wasn’t at all joking when he complained again about it being both late and cold inside. How Antonio could manage both with relative ease was beyond him. Probably had something to do with being a super-suave European.

“ _Danke sehr_ for everything,” Antonio said, getting underneath Jack’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder. “It was a good birthday.”

“It was nothing,” Jack assured him, using the arm not holding Antonio to pull the covers up around himself as well. “Next year it’ll be even better.”

Antonio shook his head, groaning. “Somehow I get the feeling that means you’ll bake me an even sweeter cake.”

Jack blushed. While he did have his mother's recipe for from-scratch pound cake, he'd opted to use box mix out of convenience just this once. Lemon cake coupled with pre-made vanilla frosting with a scoop of birthday cake ice cream on top had boggled Antonio’s mind.

“You gave me cake… and ice cream that _tastes_ like cake.” Antonio put his fork down. “ _Bärchen,_ I don't understand.”

“It's an American thing, babe,” Jack replied, pointing at the diabetic nightmare on Antonio’s paper plate with his own fork, already elbow-deep in his own dessert. “Wait ‘til I get some apple pie in ya. _Then_ you'll understand.”

“We'll see,” was all Jack offered, pressing a kiss to the top of Antonio's head. “We'll see.”

Antonio nodded, yawning a little quietly. Jack watched as his eyes scanned both of their bodies, his half out of the covers while all that was visible of Jack was one Oklahoma Sooners-socked foot. “Jackie?” he asked, looking back up at him.

“Yep?”

“Why are you always so cold?”

Jack laughed. “What, as a person or just my body?” He knew what Antonio meant though, and just shrugged. “I’m not too used to the cold. Not that Oklahoma is super-hot by American standards, but it’s usually more mild. Plus Mom would always keep me and my brothers inside if it got below freezing and Dad didn’t absolutely need us outside.”

“It’s not much colder than this in Bern, though,” Antonio explained. “Not very often.” He tucked the covers further underneath the two of them and smiled. “One day I’ll take you there with me.”

“As long as I get to bring my winter coat with me,” Jack said, smiling back at him. “Don’t move your arm so much, alright? I can pull the blankets up for you if you want.”

Antonio shook his head no. “I can do it myself, _liebling_. You worry too much.”

Jack pulled the covers around to cover his other foot. “I feel like I didn’t worry enough, looking at what happened.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Antonio reminded him, and Jack knew that he was only preaching to the choir when it came to his boyfriend’s surgery. It was an accident to begin with, and if the doctors were right and he got the company all-clear, then he’d be back in the saddle again by next Summerslam at the very latest. “My arm is fine.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Jack acquiesced, sinking further down in the pillows after reaching up to flip the overhead light switch. “Let’s sleep now.”

Antonio made a noise of agreement before snuggling further into Jack’s right side, his head in the crook between Jack’s chest and his upper arm. “ _Buona notte_ ,” he whispered, kissing Jack’s chest where he faced.

“ _Buona notte_ ,” Jack repeated, speaking slow in an effort not to trip up over the words. “ _Ti amo_ , ‘Tonio. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Antonio replied, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence as Jack felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

Well, almost. He was tapped on the chest what felt like a couple minutes later by Antonio. “Jackie?”

“Yeah, babe?” He couldn’t bring himself to even open his eyes and move from how he was currently lying. “Whassup?”

“Can we have some more of that cake and cake ice cream tomorrow for breakfast?”

Jack chuckled. “We’ll see, babe. We’ll see.”


End file.
